Retractable coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like, have become commonplace and assume numerous variations for both functional and aesthetic purposes. Such retractable coverings typically include a headrail, in which the working components for the covering are primarily confined, a bottom rail generally extending parallel to the headrail, and some form of shade, which may be fabric or other manipulative structure, interconnecting the headrail and bottom rail. The shade is movable with the bottom rail between an extended and retracted position relative to the headrail. In other words, as the bottom rail is lowered or raised relative to the headrail, the fabric or other material is extended away from the headrail or retracted toward the headrail so it can be accumulated either adjacent to or within the headrail.
Other retractable coverings may utilize a roller shade configuration. In these coverings, the shade is rolled around a core and rotatably mounted using an mounting assembly. The shade is rotated in a first direction, or unrolled, to extend the shade and rotated in a second and opposite direction, or rolled-up, to retract the shade.
Systems for operating such retractable coverings can assume various forms as well. For example, a continuous loop drive assembly may be provided, positioned at a left end and/or right end of the headrail or mounting assembly. The continuous loop drive assembly may include a continuous loop pull cord operatively connected to the shade. With such a construction, the user may extend or retract the shade by pulling on opposite sides of the continuous loop pull cord.
However, certain problems may exist with the above configuration. For example, current continuous loop drive assemblies require an anchor mounted in the architectural opening below the mounting assembly. This may add to the cost and complication of the shade assembly and present an unpleasant appearance for the shade assembly. Accordingly, a system for operating a roller shade that does not require a continuous loop drive assembly would be useful. Moreover, a shade lock assembly that allows for an aesthetically pleasing appearance would be particularly useful.